The 66th Hunger Games
by BoredAmusedWriter
Summary: Cadmus Easton is reaped in the 66th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Tribute

"Cadmus, are you coming?"

"W-what? Where?" My cot groans as I shift beneath the covers. Camden stands before me, fully clothed and ready for the Reaping. _Oh shit, the Reaping._ My eyes widen.

"It's only six o'clock," he says with a smile. "Me and Dad are going to the market, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll get ready." I swing my feet onto the floor, taking in the sunlight beginning to come through the window. I grab my reaping clothes, neatly folded in a pile under my bed and cross the room to the shower. It stands in the corner of our one-room tenement behind a makeshift curtain. I start it up and wait, listening to the pressure build. _Yes! _A smirk spreads across my face that only grows wider when warm water sprays into my palm.

"Camden! I asked you not to wake him." Mom says from the kitchen.

"I asked him to," I say matter-of-factly from behind the curtain, "I wanted to beat the Lorenzo's to the warm water." Mom doesn't respond but I can almost see the glare she must be giving my brother. I step into the steel tub feeling my muscles relax in the warmth.

I dress in my reaping clothes, handed down from Camden, which are the common button-up shirt and khaki pants. My mom hemed the pants perfectly, I notice as I slip into the dress shoes Camden used before his growth spurt. Unfortunately hand-me-downs no longer included shoes. By the time my father makes it back with firewood for tonight's meal, I'm at the table drinking a cup of tea. Dad shoots Camden a disapproving look before turning to me. "Hey bud, you coming this morning?"

"Yeah, Mr. Martin said he'd give me any leftover produce he didn't sell this morning."

"That was kind of him," Dad says with a furrowed brow. For a moment I feel guilty and wish I hadn't said anything. Sure it's weird to accept handouts from Mr. Martin considering people in our district never have enough food never mind any leftover. But today is different and on Reaping Day you can barter with pity.

After Camden and I finish our tea we kiss mom goodbye and follow Dad down a couple flights of stairs out into the cold morning. It's a short walk to the market in our district, I shove my hands in my pockets, taking in the crisp air. Normally I'd visit the market once a week usually on Fridays before work but with the grain mill closed for Reaping Day the market is crowded and noisy as people barter for supplies.

"Sorry. About Mom and Dad giving you a hard time," I say to Camden.

He lets out a sigh. "It's okay, I should have listened to them."

"We go to the market every year on Reaping Day, why should this year be different?"

"They're just worried about you man," he says.

"Babying me doesn't help." I drop the conversation to greet a family in passing. Dad shakes hands with the man and his wife. It takes a moment to recognize them from the grain mill, it's strange to see people out of their work clothes and dressed up for once.

Dad stops at a stand with canvas bags filled to the brim with beans and rice. The merchant is an elderly woman with gray hair so thin you can see her scalp. She smiles a toothless smile but from her hollow cheeks it's clear she has little, if any teeth. I take this as my cue to wander off, leaving Camden behind without explanation.

Mr. Martin's produce stand is one of the last in the row between brick buildings that once served for grain storage. Our district's market once lived in one of these abandoned buildings but was forced outside without reason; other than so they can police us better. We are told to avoid the alley after the market closes at six. Talk is the buildings are used as a base for Peacekeepers...But I know the truth.

"Hey Cadmus," Mr. Martin's waves me over. "How you been?"

"Good sir, how are you today?" I reach across the table to shake his hand. Mr. Martin is luckier than most. His home garden allows him an extra income on top of working at the mill. His table is almost depleted of produce. He isn't rich by any means but better off than most, and his children have never had to put extra names in the reaping lottery in exchange for food.

"Good Cadmus, it's good to see you. I set aside some produce for you." He reaches under the counter for a canvas bag and offers it to me.

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it my boy," He comes around the counter. "Remember," he places a hand on my shoulder, "I'm here if you ever want to talk. I know Jacob was good friends with you and my daughter."

My gaze drops to the ground. "Thank you sir, I appreciate that." I manage to look at him in the eyes. I can't reciprocate a smile and I find myself desperately wanting to run away and be anywhere but here when Daniela appears behind us.

"Hey Dad," my stomach sinks at the sound of her voice. I turn to see Mr. Martin's daughter standing slightly taller than I remember, or maybe it's her reaping shoes. "Hey Cadmus," she manages a smile.

"Hi Daniela. It's nice to see you," I lie. I force a smile but my heart is racing. Her hair is curly, falling at shoulder length. Her brown eyes regard me with an intense curiosity I feel my body starting to sweat.

"It's nice to see you too, you look nice."

"Thanks. You look nice to. May the odds be."

She smiles and repeats: "May the odds be." A blessing our district says to those up for the reaping lottery. Luckily her name is only in the lottery four times since she's fifteen years old and has never taken any tesserae. My name is in nine times at fifteen years old, since I've put my name in five times, once for Jacob's family and the others for mine.

I turn to Mr. Martin. "Thanks again sir, I can't thank you enough. See you around Daniela." I turn to leave, taking deep breaths until I've put some distance between us. Pretending to be drawn to stand with leather wallets and belts I stand among the crowd.

_I can't avoid her forever, especially at school. But it was stupid to go to her father's stand, even if he did offer to give me this. _I clutch the canvas bag in a fist

Finally I wander the market in search my dad or brother but they aren't at any of the stands dad frequents. When I work up the courage to go back in the other direction, towards the Martin's stand I stop short. My dad speaks with Mr. Martin insisting he takes money from him. Daniela stands between them watching her father shake his head, respectfully declining.

I take a sharp breath. All I can focus on is putting one foot in front of the other and soon I'm away from the market and tears are burning in my eyes blurring the ground before me. I stop next to a tree, allowing myself a few minutes to hide the fact I've been crying before walking the rest of the way.

When I get home my mother stands in the kitchen. I drop the canvas sac on the table, mumble a excuse about feeling tired, and go to my cot pulling the blanket that dives the room shut. The coat groans as I plop down and pretend to fall asleep; however my father and brother arrive a moment later.

"Is Cadmus here?" Camden asks.

"Yes, he just got back. Why didn't he wait on you? He seemed upset" My mother says. I hear my father sigh and a chair scrapes against the floor.

"I think he saw me paying for the produce Mr. Martin gifted him."

My blood boils and before I can stop myself I'm pulling back the curtain and shouting. "Why would you do that? He offered to give me that!"

Camden stares back in shock, lowering the banana he pulled from the sack on the table. All my father can do is sit there and stare, so it's my mother that comes over. "Honey, please calm down. Your father—"

"No Mom," I sob. "He offered!" I walk over to the table. "What did you say to him? Huh? Did Daniela hear you?"

"Please Cadmus," my father starts but I am so angry I won't allow him to explain.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I continue.

My mother comes over. "Sweetheart you know your father doesn't like for you to accept anything from anyone."

"He offered Mom," I take a deep breath. "I didn't steal. Didn't take tesserae from the Capitol. I just wanted us to have a little more for dinner tonight."

"But Cadmus," my brother speaks up. "You know Dad tells us not to accept things out of pity. That men work for their daily bread."

"Shut up! I wasn't asking you!" I fire back. "Dad if you care about pity so much why have you and Mom been fussing over me ever since Jacob died? Like it helps to ask me if everything's okay, every single day. You only make things worse. And now you go and embarrass me like that."

My father lowers his gaze for a moment and when he finally gathers his thoughts he motions for me to sit. I begrudgingly take the seat across from him and wait for an explanation.

"Son, what I did was wrong. I'm sorry."

I meet his eyes. "That's it?"

He continues, "I can't imagine how rough things have been since your friend died and I'm sorry if your mother and I haven't handled this well. Thank you for thinking of us," he glances at the canvas bag on the table. "Will you forgive me?"

Tears stream down my face. "Yes, I do." I move over to hug him, burying my face in his shoulder to cry. "It was my fault Dad. I shouldn't have told Jacob about the warehouse. If I had stopped him from breaking in he'd be alive."

He doesn't react. And I can't be sure if he heard me but it feels good to finally speak those words out loud.

After helping mom prepare tonight's meal we sit around the table sharing a loaf of bread and fruit from the canvas bag. We talk and enjoy the tart strawberries, blackberries, and blueberries. Dad plants a kiss on my head and does the same to Camden and says "It's time to go."

At 7:30 we head into town. The walk into town is about fifteen minutes from our building. Along the way we cross a rusty bridge over a dry ditch and a few tenements. Almost everyone in District 8 lives in tenements, except those slightly better off like Daniela's family. Usually about four stories tall tenements pack each family in a single room. As we walk I recognize several families that converge on our path but no one says a word so the walk remains painfully quiet.

Armed peacekeepers roam the streets around the square. Spotting them from a distance is enough to make me uneasy, when one of them appears next to us my body tenses. They are the reason parents tell their children to stay away from the square. We're right to be afraid when they guard this area day and night, and won't hesitate to kill you for so much as a staring too long.

I relax once we reach the square. Camden and I nod at our parents and move forward, losing them in the tangle of people. Every kid up for the reaping, ages twelve through eighteen, lines up to sign in. Family members and remaining residents surround the perimeter of the square. I walk with my brother for a bit, but then I pick a slower pace and watch him disappear into the line. We promised before my first reaping to never say goodbye.

_"Tributes have time for that once they're picked," he said. "But don't worry, they won't pick either one of us." _ It was reassuring, but it didn't stop the nightmares.

_"Cadmus it's okay," he would whisper in the dark. "If they pick you...I'll volunteer."_

_"Really?" I could barely speak in between sobs._

_"I'm your older brother. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise...Shhh, now go to sleep."_

The woman at the sign-in table holds out her palm expectantly, brandishing a cylinder instrument. Without meeting my eyes she takes my index finger. I look away wincing at the sting. She presses my finger on a Capitol form, creating a red blotch. This is how they keep track of all the kids in the lottery. Apparently they don't see enough of our blood in the games. In a swift motion the woman in white scans the blotch with rectangular device, that beeps displaying my profile: **_Easton, Cadmus. 15. Male._**

Keeping my gaze low I make my way to the section for my age group. A knot forms in my throat. Taking deep breaths I stare up a the Justice Building, studying the pillars, the stage set up before it, and the reaping bowl next to the microphone. After a moment the mayor of District 9, Clyde Barron speaks into the microphone welcoming everyone. As usual he begins by reading the history of Panem, a nation that rose from the ashes of a place once called North America. He proceeds to tell the history behind the Dark Days. A bloody war between the Capitol and the rebelling Districts that ended with the Treaty of Treason, which gave us the yearly reminder of our districts' betrayal: The Hunger Games.

He read it so proudly, puffing up his chest with each breath. I want to punch the guy. Clyde is not a popular man. When I was younger my mother warned me of playing with the mayor's kids, telling me that they were close with the Capitol and could

bring us trouble. I didn't really understand what she meant back then, but as I grew older I understood the resentment people felt. From the size of his gut and clothes on his back people can tell he's better off than all of us. And I have a hard time seeing his position being handed out without some sort of alliance with President Snow.

I tune in just as he introduces Ophelia, our district's only Victor. She stands to scattering applause offering a quick smile and a wave at the crowd. I stand on my tippy-toes, straining as I watch her return to her chair, her blacks curls bouncing as she walks. She looks about my mother's age but I can't really tell. Reapings are the only time she's ever seen in public and I can't really blame her. If I had her life and a home in the Victor's Village, you couldn't pay me to leave.

Next to her, Lotus Bertram, our district's escort, springs up as she's introduced. She ruffles her bright-teal dress and prances to the podium. Her nasal tone takes me by surprise every year as she expresses how excited she is. "Now it's time to select our tributes, who will be representing District 9 in the 66th Annual Hunger Games!"

"Ladies first," she announces. She reaches into the glass ball holding the girls' names. Still straining to see, I watch as she pulls out a slip of paper. Following it carefully with my eyes, the slip of paper is unfolded and the name is read into the microphone. "Leina Skeep."

Somewhere in the crowd there is commotion. Resisting the urge to look—like most of the boys around me—I keep my eyes trained on the stage, knowing if the girl does step forward she will be forced onto the stage by peacekeepers. A few seconds later the girl approaches the stage, two peacekeepers follow closely behind.

Lotus welcomes her to the stage, placing her off to the left. The girl is pale with strawberry-blonde hair and a thin frame. Her expression both scared and confused. I watch as her head scans the crowd, probably searching for her family in the crowd.

As usual, Lotus asks for a volunteer. Another girl of age willing to take the place of the tribute in the games. I don't think I've ever seen her around, so I can't be sure she has any sisters but even if she did it probably wouldn't matter. District 9 has never had a volunteer before.

"And now, for the boys," Lotus says. In the back of my mind I hear my brother's voice. _"If they pick you...I'll volunteer. I'm your older brother. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise..." _I silence his voice immediately and focus on Lotus as she walks to the second glass ball. _Not me, please not me. Anyone but me..._ I tell myself over and over.

She reaches into the glass ball with the boys' names and pulls out a slip of paper. My heart is beating faster and faster, anxiety building in my chest. My thoughts running wild, focusing on all the things I tried to ignore before. Focusing on the nine slips of paper with my name written on them. I clench my jaw. I think back to my first reaping and the ones that followed. Each year the same cycle, year after year spent dreading this moment only to be appeased by a stranger's fate and even going off to celebrate afterwards with Jacob and Daniela...except this year will be different now that Jacob is dead. I think back to the night we broke into the warehouse. _What were we thinking? It should have been me instead._

"Cadmus Easton," the District 9 escort calls my name.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

My name echoes in the square. The silence lasts a moment before the crowd shifts and chatter fills the air.

"Cadmus? Where are you dear?" Lotus scans the crowd.

My head snaps up in attention. I want to move. To run away but I'm paralyzed in place. The boy next to me gives me a daring look as if reading my thoughts. The rest of them watch me intently-they can't possibly know my name but I guess it doesn't matter, once a name is read it can't be hard to find a frightened expression among a crowd of relieved ones.

"Here they come," someone says behind me.

Instantly I put one foot in front of the other and begin on the path the crowd cleared to the stage. From the corner of my eye I see the Peacekeepers springing up behind me. Lotus beams as I climb the stairs, guiding me to the spot next to Leina. She approaches the mic and asks for a volunteer.

I find myself searching the crowd but Camden is lost in the crowd of boys. It's foolish to hold him to a promise he made when we were kids but I can't deny I was hopeful. Finally the window to volunteer ends and I'm left wondering if he'd even considered it.

"Oh wonderful!" Lotus squeals. "Now shake hands."

I stretch out my hand but Leina remains in a daze facing the crowd. Lotus steps away from the mic and prompts her again. When she turns her eyes are bloodshot, her gaze drops to my hand as she shakes it.

"Our tributes from District 9!" Lotus squeals into the mic as if this were an immense honor. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The Capitol anthem plays and suddenly Peacekeepers surround us and were directed into the Justice Building behind us. They take me into a windowless room with only a velvet couch, a desk, and a couple of mismatched chairs. I give myself credit for not crying in front of the cameras but as soon as the door slams shut I burst into tears.

This is the part where tributes say goodbye to their family and friends. The thought shakes me to my core but before I can continue crying the doorknob begins to turn. When the door opens my parents slip inside and the door slams shut. I wipe my tears and turn to face them only to begin crying again.

I embrace them both. "Where's Camden?"

"They only let two visitors in at a time, he'll be in next" My mother sobs. "Oh my boy."

"We don't have much time," I say. Wishing not to spend this time crying. "Mom, Dad I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay son."

"No Dad, it wasn't. You two have been the best parents but ever since Jacob died I've been so angry and it wasn't fair to take it on you guys. I'm sorry."

"It's in the past son," my father embraces me again and so does my mom but then the Peacekeepers are at the door. We exchange 'I love you's' saying our final goodbyes as they're pulled away before the door slams shut.

A few seconds pass and then the doorknob turns again. Camden marches into the room. He's tall and stocky, if I ever envied his build I do so even more now wishing I had a physical advantage going into the games. He embraces me almost knocking the wind out of me. "Cadmus, you have to be strong. Stay away from the careers and train as best you can before the games."

"Just like when we were kids," I say. Recalling how we'd pretend as kids, chasing and wrestling each other to the ground in mock hunger games.

"You were always faster than the other kids though, remember that."

"This won't be the same," I say. "I don't think I can outrun them all."

"You have to try! Don't give up okay?"

Then the doorknob turns startling us both. Camden spring forward to embrace me. "I'm sorry Cadmus, it should have been me."

"Don't say that," I insist as the Peacekeepers pull him away. "I didn't expect you to volunteer, no one did." And before the door closes I tell him I love him.

I sit on the couch burying my face in my hands and wait for the Peacekeepers to return to collect me. Leina and I will be on the next train to the Capitol, the realization makes my stomach sink when the door flies open. A girl enters the room her curly hair is almost caught in the door as it slams shut.

"Daniela," I stand. "What are you doing here?"

She stays near the door nervously wringing her hands. "I...wanted to come...and say goodbye."

"Thanks, erm…" I rack my brain for a better response but come up short. My mind if flooded with memories of Jacob and how close Daniela and I used to be...Under these circumstances I realize how much I've missed her. "Please sit with me."

We settle into the couch, the act so nonchalant that it's almost as if time has slowed down. As if we're back on the rooftop of our building hanging out staring up at the stars waiting for the shouts from the firescape to put an end to our fun.

"Are you scared?" She finally asks.

"Shitless," I admit.

"That was a stupid question, sorry."

A smile spreads on my lips. "Yeah, it kind of was."

She blushes bright red. "Shut up, you know what I mean. It's just...I can't believe this. I feel like I'm losing another friend but I don't want to see it that way."

I finally meet her eyes. "Promise me you won't watch. Believe me I wish I hadn't seen Jacob die that night."

"I promise," she says. Her curls bounce as she scoots closer and embraces me. "Now you promise me you'll stop blaming yourself for that."

We both startle when the door opens but she hugs me tighter and whispers into my ear. "Please be strong." We say goodbye as the Peacekeepers pull her away and I'm left alone.

Seconds later the Peacekeepers return, two of them escort me through the building and out the back exit into a vehicle. Lotus sits in the middle with Leina and I on either side. It's the first time I've seen a car let alone been in one but as soon as the door locks the car lurches forward. Not five minutes later we arrive at the station, a crowd of people have gathered to send us off, contained by an army of Peacekeepers. As I climb the stairs behind Lotus the crowd watches us intently. We're directed to stand on the platform and wave goodbye to our district one last time.

"Straight ahead at the cameras," Lotus motions with her palm.

I do as she asks. Soon after we're escorted into the train and the doors slide shut behind us. The inside is warmer but not uncomfortably so. We're led into a parlor with velvet furniture and small chandeliers despite the natural light coming through the windows. My attention floats over to a table packed with pastries and finger foods.

"Help yourselves my dears," Lotus grabs a glass of purple liquid. "Next stop, the Capitol."

She doesn't have to ask me twice. I grab a glass of purple liquid and fill a small dish with pastries, going back for finger foods once I've scarfed them down. The pastries are small muffins, some with fruit or candy fillings. I've never had anything as rich and sweet in my life, I savor each bite. Leina finally approaches the table for food as I start on some crab cakes. Not that I've ever had seafood before, those foods are expensive if at all available in District 9 but Lotus makes it a point to present each dish in detail. When I've had enough my stomach feels as if it'll burst so I kick my feet up in a soft chair and rest.

"-as for the train, it travels at hundreds of miles per hour but the ride is so smooth you can hardly feel a thing. We'll be at the Capitol in no time at all-" Lotus's voice drifts in and out of my attention.

I glance over at Leina who drinks from the same purple liquid our escort had. For a moment it's comforting that I'm not the only one that copied Lotus's wacky selections. She looks out the window watching the field of grain pass, her eyes no longer red from crying.

"-of course tonight at dinner, you'll meet your mentor. Ophelia, as you know is the only female victor-"

I wonder what our mentor will be like. The importance of sponsors cannot be downplayed and a mentor's job is to help us earn some. Hell, Ophelia wouldn't have won her games if her mentor hadn't sent a shovel. Although I was young at the time I can remember how proud our district was when she won and the celebrations that followed. I wonder if Leina remembers…

"So how old were you when Ophelia won her games?" I ask.

If she heard me she doesn't react. Her eyes stay trained on the window. I clear my throat, feeling my face flush. Maybe she's still in shock so I give her the benefit of the doubt. I down the rest of my glass, finally deciding it must be blackberry and something else. I stand and reach for her empty glass. "Want another one?"

She nods her head after a moment. I replace her glass with a new one and move back to my seat. "What do you think Ophelia will be like?"

Leina regards me with curiosity. "What?" Her voice sounds strange. For a moment I assume she's talking with her mouth full but that isn't the case.

"I asked what you thought Ophelia would be like."

Her expression is puzzled. She looks around the room for a moment, reaches for a pen and paper on the table and scribbles a note. I take the notepad when she offers it to me and in neat letters two words are written:

**_I'm deaf._**


	3. Chapter 3: Capitol

When I finally meet her eyes her expression is nervous, scared even. I feel guilty for the thoughts running through my head but I know I'm not wrong to think them. What chance does she stand in the games? Stealing a glance behind me, I turn to Leina and reach for her hand. She looks down and releases the pen she's been gripping. Taking it I scribble a response beneath hers: **Do they know?** and offer the notepad back.

**No,** she responds. **But they will.**

**Tell Ophelia first. She can help.**

Suddenly the scenery turns pitch black. I twist in my chair and it's as if night has fallen outside the train. "What's going on?" I say.

"We're in the tunnels," a woman responds. "They lead up through the mountains into the Capitol." I turn to find Ophelia has entered the compartment. She wears a navy pantsuit, her black hair pulled into a bun making her look sharp and stoic. Then the train exits the tunnels and the compartment is flooded with light.

"Nice of you to join us Ophelia. We've arrived!" Lotus turns to us and claps her hands together. "Take it all in, isn't it marvelous!"

Curiosity wins and I rush to the window. A shimmering blue lake surrounds a city of marble and glass. I press my face to the window staring up at buildings that seem to touch the sky. I notice Leina stands next to me her expression awestruck by a sight we've only ever seen on TV. We watch as the train strolls through the city streets and arrives at the station where a sea of people await. They wear strangest clothes in the brightest colors I've ever seen. All of them pressing forward to get a better look at us.

Instinctively I back away from the glass. Leina and I exchange looks and I can tell she's thinking the same thing I am. These people must be touched in the head. Behind us Lotus and Ophelia discuss an itinerary, I catch something about the remake center over the shouting of the crowd outside. I turn to Leina and signal to the notepad making a fist. She nods, rips the page from the book and crumbles it. When Lotus calls us over, I motion with my head for her to follow. As I turn she slips the wad into her dress pocket.

"Nice to meet you Cadmus, Leina," Ophelia shakes our hands. "Now we're headed to the remake center, this is what you two should expect…"

Following Ophelia's instruction I don't object to anything. Two women with colored hair and painted faces gawk at my naked body as I lie on a steel table. My bare ass freezing cold. The platinum blonde pulls at my shampooed hair while the blue haired one, Celia, scrubs my body clean. Celia provides me with a robe and proceeds to spread hot gel on my eyebrows and smother it with paper. She presses the paper down and without warning yanks it off, ripping out the hair. I howl in pain only for them to giggle. "We must clean you up for sponsors dear," Celia says for the tenth time. I bite my tongue as she repeats the process, thankful she only seems interested in the hair above my neck.

My eyes find a digital clock across the room displaying the time in orange, reminding me of the countdown clock in the games. It's been four hours since we arrived at the remake center and I was taken into a separate room to be prettied and readied for the chariot race tonight. Ophelia made it clear this was the first impression we would make on the Capitol citizens and that the makeover was necessary but would not be pleasant. _Yeah no kidding,_ I frown feeling my eyebrows burn. I can't help think about how Leina must be holding up but push the thought aside as Celia says "he's ready for Ramses."

Celia leads me into the next room that's colder than the previous one. I stuff my hands in the pockets of my robe and survey the room. Red walls, red carpet, and a three-view mirror facing a raised platform. "You must be Cadmus," the man I assume is Ramses approaches me. He's dressed in a black fur coat, his blonde hair curled and styled tall. "I'm Ramses I'll be your stylist." He hums and cocks his head slightly as he examines my features.

An hour later, I'm dressed in the most ridiculous costume I've ever seen. The purpose of costumes is to capture the industry of each district. For us, District 9, the industry is grain. "Showtime," Ramses says. "Watch the cape and smile." I look down at my costume consisting of a golden silk cape, a shirt decorated with pieces of grain from neckline to the waist, brown pants and boots. When we meet Leina and her stylist, Magellan, I realize Leina's outfit is identical to mine except for a few feminine touches: light makeup, hair styled in a ponytail, and a bulky bracelet that is an exact copy of the one Magellan is wearing. Leina looks pretty enough and composed. I make a mental note to ask how her makeover went over.

Ophelia waits by the chariot.. "You have outdone yourselves, they look wonderful!" Ophelia says with a smile. It's the first time I've seen her smile, it's almost off putting.

Ramses and Magellan beam and comment on their work before running off to gossip with other stylists. Ophelia turns to us, the smile drops from her lips. "Everything go alright?"

I turn to Leina and nod, she nods back. "Yes," I say for the both of us.

"Good. We start in ten. Smile and wave as soon as you're announced, remembers the crowd is dying for your attention. So be generous. And whatever you do don't fall out of the chariot." A smile creeps up on her face.

Behind Ophelia a tall brown-haired boy glances at us in passing. He's shirtless, his muscular build on full display, dressed in only a gray shimmery tunic. Ophelia turns. "That's the boy from District 2. A career."

"Yeah, I figured." My stomach feels uneasy. Every year there's a few careers, tributes that volunteered after years of training to win the games. They're skilled killers and they never lose. I push the thought aside but for the next ten minutes I can't help but watch the other tributes, sizing up the competition: A career boy with black-hair from 4, and a girl career with a wicked grin from 4, a couple younger tributes from 11 and 12, and some older ones from 9. Ophelia points out the careers but says nothing more, her tone makes it clear it's a warning.

Drums start up in the distance. "It's starting," Ophelia says. "On the chariot you go." I step into the chariot and turn to Leina as she slip Ophelia a note and climbs in next to me. Then a roar erupts from the crowd as the first chariot rolls out. District 1. I can picture how dazzling they must look. Always Capitol favorites.

Our chariot is pulled forward following the progression but I turn back in time to see Ophelia holding the open note in her hands. My eyes fall on the tributes behind us from 10, they stare back as if wondering what I'm starting at when we clearly all look equally ridiculous. I snap back and face our path out into the city circle as the crowd shouts: "District 9! District 9! District 9!"

My heart hammers in my chest as I take in the immense space filled with people chanting and waving their arms. Next to me Leina gives a toothless smile and waves, switching hands as we go. The people shout our names: "Cadmus! Leina!" I turn to Leina and exaggerate a smile as I point out the sections that are vying for our attention. By the end of it I realize I'm smiling, really smiling, the experience oddly exhilarating. As we come to a stop in the city circle President Snow is projected on the TV screen. "Welcome, tributes," he begins his speech, his voice a booming echo that silences the crowd. He speaks about the bravery and strength it takes to represent our districts, the honor it will bring to our families, line after line no doubt read from a monitor. He showers us in false praises, his eyes cold and detached.

Leina and I watch intently as he speaks. Then the anthem plays as the chariots roll out of the city circle, each chariot holding a moment of screen time before the screens show the seal of the Capitol and cuts to black. All I can think about is my family back home watching me on screen wondering what must be going through their minds. But then Leina squeezes my arm. I turn to her and then she makes a fist and motions opening a note.

"Ophelia?" She nods. "You told her." She nods again.

I never gave much thought to what happened to tributes after they left District 9. All we would see of them was the live reaping and later the replay on TV, followed by the chariot rides. Now that I'm on the other side I feel I'm being pulled from one room to another, each more extravagant than the first. The chariot race ended in the bottom level of the training center which will be our home for the next few days before the games.

Lotus and Ophelia meet us there, escorting us up to the 9th floor of the training center. Apparently the entire floor will be ours alone, each District gets their own. Once there it's the richest place I've ever seen. Floor to ceiling windows line one wall, crystal chandeliers hang from high ceilings, and the furniture is a mix of colors but are pleasing to the eye. The best part is the bed in the room that will be mine and the shower which I take full advantage of, discarding my costume on the floor for some green cargo pants and a black shirt.

At this point I'm famished and when I enter the foyer I find the table is set. Lotus is already at the table stuffing her face. She too has taken the opportunity to freshen up and change into a pink gown and a shoulder-length hairstyle that must be a wig."Well what does this mean for her in the games?" Lotus asks. Ophelia looks up as I approach, the conversation ending.

"Hey everyone," I say taking a seat across from Leina who has also changed into cargo pants and a baby blue shirt. Leina gives a half smile. "Hope I'm not late." I glance at Lotus who continues eating, I guess they don't teach manners in the Capitol.

"Not at all Cadmus," Ophelia holds up her hand and a woman dressed in white approaches the table, serving me a plate of chicken pate, vegetables, and a glass of the same purple liquid from the train. I don't hesitate to begin filling my stomach, it isn't until I sip from my glass that I notice a notepad with writing on it sitting between Leina and Ophelia. "So what are we talking about?"

Lotus turns to me. "Apparently Leina is deaf and we were discussing how to handle this situation."

"_Lotus_," Ophelia glares at her.

"Oh please, she can't hear us."

"She can read lips," I say. And we all turn to Leina who flushes under the sudden attention.

"You knew?" Lotus asks, to which I nod. "Why didn't you say something? Do you know people are favoring her over you. Imagine how angry they'll be to have placed those bets when they learn about this!"

"They won't learn about this," Ophelia responds in a clear voice. She turns to me, "we can keep this quiet up until the night of the interview. That way it won't affect her training score. Besides most people don't pay attention to-"

I'm lost in thought for a moment, angered by Lotus's priorities during all of this. But she has a point and this is a competition after all. It isn't until Ophelia calls my name that I realize she's asked me something.

"Do you agree Cadmus?"

"About what?'

"Keeping this between us?"

I glance at Leina who watches me intently. Guilt settles in my stomach as I watch her excluded from an exchange about her own survival. "...Yeah I won't tell anyone."

"That's Kye from District 4," Lotus says. "Among the boys he's almost as popular as the boy from 2."

We sit around the couch watching the replay of the reapings with commentary from Caesar Flickerman. I'm glad that Ophelia was able to put captions on the television allowing Leina to understand what is being said. We watch as Kye steps up to volunteer at his reaping right after the girl with the wicked grin, her name I learn is Serenity. So that makes two careers from district 4, the boy from 2, and the girl from 1.

Finally our faces come on screen, followed by the chariot footage. I'm glad I held it together at the reaping meanwhile Leina looks frightened next to me, just like the girl from district 7, Yvette. Lotus claps as we watch ourselves in the chariot, looking happy and inviting.

"Here is District 9 representing the grain industry! Both of them happy and proud to honor their district, the crowd loves them!" Caesar says.

Leina meets my eyes as she finishes reading the caption on the screen. I give her a reassuring smile. But as much as I wish we were in this together I can't push Lotus's words aside. They're betting on her over me but maybe they wouldn't if they knew.


End file.
